Bigfoot characteristics
The common characteristics of bigfoot, throughout the world, is that they are non-human primate, reportedly able to stand anywhere from 5-10 feet in height (2-3m) and estimated to weigh over 600 pounds (272 kg).http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=585 Smaller creatures have also been reported in the 4-6 foot range, meaning the heights of the creatures may vary just as it does in Humans. Reports of juvenile Bigfoot have recently surfaced, described far smaller than a full grown adult, also similar to Human growth. The growth patterns of the beings are unknown. Skin and hair The skin color of Bigfoot creatures appear to range from black to dark brown, reddish brown, and even gray. Areas such as the nose, appear at times in a shiny, oily black color. The palms are seen as a lighter color, as do the soles of the feet. There have also been reports of albino Bigfoot, meaning they have pink skin. If Bigfoot is a primate, they have hair, not fur. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primate Color of the hair is reported to vary, but most commonly are seen with a brown coat. However, black, reddish-brown, gray, and even white Bigfoot creatures have been reported. Hair is estimated to be between 3 inches and 2 feet. Long hair covers the head and the ears; and there is short hair on the face. There is long hair across the shoulders, long hair on the forearms, different orientations of hair on back, and breasts in females appear to be covered with hair as well. There appears to be long hair on the buttocks, and the groin contains enough hair to obscure genitalia. Reports of the hair standing on end when the Bigfoot appeared frightened has also been noted. Head and neck The head of Bigfoot creatures has been described as "relatively" small for an animal of that size, meaning these animals could have smaller brains. The head develops a sagittal crest in both genders, much like a Gorilla. These animals have a low brow ridge with a receding forehead. The face is commonly the only part of the upper-body not seen with dense hair, as skin is almost always reportedly visible. The face appears flat with prominent cheekbones, a square jaw, and the mouth region is only slightly visible, however reports of lip color varies between black, red, and even brown. Deep brown eye color is most commonly seen, with a red component common. Night reflection from eyes varies between red and yellow, commonly referred to as "eye-shine". The nose is strikingly similar to that of a Human, though much flatter, sometimes with forward facing nostrils (much like other non-Human primates). The mouth of these creatures is often reported to be difficult to see, however the mouth is also reported to be thin-lipped. Teeth appear similarly to Human teeth, though commonly more of a yellow color. Larger canines have been commonly reported, however usually not purported to be fangs of any sort. Ears are almost always hidden under hair and have been reported to be either pointed or round in shape. These creatures are commonly seen with vary little neck, usually hinting toward two possibilities; they either have very small necks, or muscle from the back obscures the neck to appear small. Body Bigfoot are commonly reported as much larger then that of a Human. However, as noted in particularly by that of the Patterson footage and eye witness testimony, Bigfoot creatures do not fully stand upright like Humans, but rather hunch over, possibly hinting toward a differently shaped spine. These creatures are commonly reported to be incredibly muscular, with wide shoulders, measuring around 40 percent of the creatures height (as opposed to 25-30 percent in Human male). They are barrel-chested creatures, with males averaging a 65 inch chest (as calculated from purported height average) and females averaging over 75 inch chests due to the breast size. The females breasts appear to grow during puberty, and as they age, will sag (much like Human females). They are hair covered, but the nipples and areolae have been reported as visible. Arms are described as massive, usually able to reach the knee (far longer than that in Humans). They are described as quite muscular and are covered with long hair. The hands of the creatures are massive in size. Supposed casts of Bigfoot hands reveal they have shorter fingers than Humans, most notably in the thumb, which also lacks the thenar pad (the mounded muscle at the base of the thumb). The hand is proportionately broader than that of man, palm width in adults measuring up to 8 inches. Both finger and toe nails are deeply colored, presumably a combination of dirt and thick keratin, though fingernails are light colored in some. There have been no instances of claws on these creatures. Much like Humans, there is a difference in body shape between genders. Males have a "v-shaped" body, meaning wider chests and narrower waists (much like adult Human males) while females are "barrel shaped", meaning thinner torsos and wider hips (much like adult Human females). Males are commonly reported to be larger than females, but this was unsubstantiated. Legs and feet The thighs of a Bigfoot are described as massive. Based on the average median height, thighs are thought to average about 20 inches in diameter. The calves are also large, being unusually muscular. Feet as the name suggests, are massive. Commonly, adult Bigfoot prints that have been plaster cast, average around 15 and a half inches. However, some have been as short as 4 inches and as large as 27 inches. Just as in Humans, height correlation to foot length is prominent, so the larger the Bigfoot, the larger the foot size. Feet are expected to be extremely durable, well equip to life in the forest. As noted by ex-finger print detective Jimmy Chilcutt, Bigfoot prints have very different dermal ridges than Humans and non-Human primates. Each print Mr. Chilcutt has examined, had different dermal ridges, leading him to firmly state the existence of an unknown primate in North America is without question a fact. http://www.bigfootencounters.com/articles/chilcutt.htm Abilities and senses Bigfoot are believed to be nocturnal animals, meaning their vision at night is far greater then that of a Human. This means that their eyes and pupils are far larger, and may lack a reflective layer. This nocturnal theory is substantiated by the fact that Bigfoot are most commonly reported to have been seen at night, and they appear to walk throughout their habitat in the dark woods with ease. It is plausible that Bigfoot creatures search for food during the night time hours, and may sleep and or wander during the day. Bigfoot appear to have acute senses, most likely in the range of other non-Human primates. Many witnesses report that the creatures are able to detect the approach of a Human and will simply remain still, as if to camouflage into the bush. It is unknown how acute the creatures' hearing and vision may be. Bigfoot are commonly reported to be experts at camouflage, with the ability to blend into their surroundings; the common theory "they may be right in front of you and you would never know" may hold true. Bigfoot are reported to be powerful animals, capable of lifting boulders that weight hundreds and pounds and hurdling them great distances. Reports of these creatures killing deer with one blow has also been noted. They also appear to handle pain well, as eyewitnesses have reported the creatures running through thorn bushes, over sharp rocks, etc. Some people have also reported to have shot at and hit a Bigfoot, to which the creature ignored the pain and scurried away. References Category:Bigfoot Wiki